


Throwing Stones

by Missiedith



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-18
Updated: 2004-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missiedith/pseuds/Missiedith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom's being an idiot about Orlando. What happened after that kiss on the red carpet in L.A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwing Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the "What's Next Dom" challenge on CharactersInBloom. Which kiss? [This kiss](http://s4.hubimg.com/u/108131_f520.jpg).

Elijah glanced to his right as Dom flopped heavily into the seat beside him, slightly sweaty and comfortably tipsy. Returning his gaze to where his left hand was determinedly twirling his half-drunk bottle, he attempted to talk some sense into his friend.

"You're being an idiot about this, you know."

Dom looked up at him brightly, and didn't even manage to look confused. "What? Oh, what?" Giggled. "Oh. Don't be mad, 'Lij, you know you love me really."

"I really do, but you're still being an idiot about Orlando."

Dom didn't have much of a response to that, except for hastily feigned interest in a barely readable sign above the bar. Except it wasn't very well feigned interest, and Elijah ploughed on, happy that he not only had his friend's attention, but also that what he was about to say wasn't what wanted to be heard. Which re-enforced his opinion that he was right, and that someone needed to say it. He paused, deciding on an approach.

"I thought you were going to try to get back together with him."

No response.

"Thought tonight was supposed to be 'the night.' Thought you said you were going to 'sweet talk him, and sweet fuck him,' and that you'd 'really really make it work this time.'"

Still no response. Like getting blood from a stone. Well, actually, far more difficult than getting blood from a stone. Blood from stones was never as impossible as getting Dom to talk about Orlando. All you had to do to the stone was throw it hard enough at something that bled, whereas it didn't seem to matter how many times you threw Dom headfirst at Orlando, they still managed to cock everything up and remain remarkably tight-lipped about it all afterwards.

Elijah took another swig from his bottle, and went back to twirling it on the sticky table. He thought maybe Dom would mumble something, or attempt to change the subject, but he just sat there, relaxed posture such a thorough lie, and when eventually he spoke the words were clear but concise.

"It was."

He sighed at the now considerably subdued and possibly somewhat sobered man  beside him, and wondered why he still hadn't thrown something large and heavy at him in an attempt to knock in some sense. He supposed it might only be because there wasn't anything appropriate nearby, as the laminated cocktail menu was far too flimsy, and his bottle a little too lethal. His bottle also still contained alcohol, so he planned to hold onto that for at least a little while longer.

"So why'd you do it then?"

"Do what?"

Blue eyes flashed in fury at Dom, and it may have been Elijah's imagination embellishing the interaction, but he seemed to cower a little before elaborating.

"Oh, that."

"Yes, Dom, that. For fuck's sake, you can't just kiss him in front of all the cameras and expect -"

"Jesus, 'Lij, it was just a kiss! Just goofing around for the crowd, and we all do it, and it's just what we do. Can't you just...?"

"No I can't just, Dom, and that wasn't goofing for the cameras as you well know."

There was a slightly more awkward silence between them, and Elijah finished off his drink. Dom looked like he was about to offer to get him another one, and then Billy arrived, and then the conversation started all over again.

Launching himself into the seat on the other side of Elijah, he glanced incredulously at Dom. "What the fuck is he still doing here?"

Dom sniffed. "You can talk to me directly, Billy, we're not married or related. At least, we weren't last time I checked."

"Shut up, idiot." He turned back to Elijah. "So, you told him, right? I can just be rude to him without having to explain myself?"

Elijah sniggered. "Yes, I told him, he's a moron of exceptional note, and he knows it." He glanced up at Dom again, who looked like he was about to start some kind of sulk. Elijah sighed. "He's going to give us the spiel that he can fix things some other time, that Orli'll understand about the kiss, and that things aren't any more screwed up than they were eight hours ago."

Billy snorted. Dom sat up and glared. "I will fix things, he will understand, and they aren't at all."

There was more awkward silence, before Billy shuffled uncomfortably. "You're more of an idiot than we give you credit for sometimes."

As far as Dom was concerned, the evening was not going well. Anybody he was even remotely friends with seemed to be intent on spending their whole time telling him he was a complete and utter imbecile, and Elijah and Billy were just the latest two in what seemed to be a long line.

"Look, can't we just enjoy the evening? We're supposed to be having a good time and -"

He stopped short as something cold and hard hit him directly in the middle of his forehead. Reflexively he rubbed the small patch of damp skin as the ice-cube tumbled into his lap, and he flicked it off to be crunched underfoot amongst the other debris of the floor. He looked back at Billy in betrayal.

Billy glared right back at him. "Dom. Listen very carefully." The enunciation was harsh and incisive. "Go and fix things with Orlando. Not tomorrow, not the next time you run into him, but now, tonight. Because soon, if not already, things are going to be so broken you won't be able to fix this pathetic excuse for a romantic entanglement, and we're sick and tired of watching you piss yourself about."

Dom made as if to speak even as Billy waved his hand dismissively to shut him up.

"Fuck off, Dom, go do whatever it is you emotionally incompetent bunnies frolicking-well do."

He glanced from Elijah back to Billy before reluctantly standing, and making his way slowly a little way from the table. He only got a few steps before he turned around again, words on his lips and protest in his eyes.

The second ice-cube hit him just above his collarbone, and Elijah gave a cheerful little wave.

Gritting his teeth, he marched unhappily out the bar.


End file.
